The Older Brother
by TheComingStorm
Summary: It's a fanfiction about how Naruto's life could have been if he had an older,Asel Namikaze is a child prodigy that tries to help,protect and love his younger brother Naruto from the hatred of the village.He finds love humor and betrayal in his life as the child of the Yellow flash of Konoha .He and his brother Naruto try and change the ninja way of the people he holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

**The older brother**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Chapter one**

 **UNKOWN LOCATION**

Uzumaki Kushina was breathing loudly as she was giving Minato was crouching quitly besides his wife knowing if he was to comment of try to assist in any way he was going to be shouted at an asked 'if he knew anything about giving birth' to which his answer hold be 'no' like hewas asked multuple times he had seen people die in front of him many times being him that was doing the killing the young Hokage was visibly disturbed by what he was seeing.

.The location of the labour was hidden in a mountain like location."Push!Lady !"the medical-nin said."Don't you think I am!You should try having a baby and see how it feels!"Kushina replied angrily at the medical-nin that was trying to help a few minutes of pushing the medical-nin yelled"I can see the head my Lady please keep pushing".After a few more minutes a baby's cry shot out.

"The baby is alright my Lady,his pulse is strong"

the medical-nin told a very sweaty medical-nin covered the boy in a towel and handed him to Kushina."My little Naruto"Kushina mumbled as she thought of how Naruto got his name

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

It was an unusual hot Tuesday night as Minato went home aafter a long days sa how he was tired Minato used his Flying thunder godJutsu to appear right in front of his houses door before he entered he sensed a fimiliar chakra inside his house adding to the two regular chakra he knows."Kushina am home." before he could get a relpy a young orange haired boy walked towards the door.

"Dad!Dad!Dad!"that voice was non other than Asel Namikaze the first-born of the Namikaze-Uzumaki household.

Asel was a 4.5 foot 6 year old ,had hair that reached behind the neck,wore a blue-green long sleeved shirt that had the Uzumaki clan symbol on its front torso,a grey forehead protector in his forehead,black trousers and silver-grey kunai holder was on his right side and was holding his chunin flak jacket in his hand

"Dad I finally beat Itachi at practise!" "Asel where are your manners,why didn't you greet your tired Father huh?"Kushina scowled the boy for his lack of manners.

"Kushina my love leave it be the boy was very excited to tell his father about his victory thts all"Minato defended Asel,only to be also scowled for defending him by young Hokage knew that all the power he had was no match for his left for the kicthen.

"Asel run of to pack your thing for your sleep over at Itachi's house tonight,I have to speak with Lord Jiraiya before we go"Minato told a confused Asel."But oto-san where is Jiraiya-sama?"

"Don't worry about that just go."Asel obeyed his Father an went to prepare his things.

"So what gave it away" asked a voice that came behind Minato"huh?Nothing gave it away you just keep forgeting that am a sensory type Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya was a fairly tall man who had spiky white hair that reached his waist,who had redlines under his eyes that extended

further down his face going all the way down the attire is a green short shirt kimono and matching pants,he also wears hand guards and wodden most distinct feature is his horned forehead proctector with the kanji for oil.

"Minato I have a new book that I have written and I just need you to read,comment and rate my book."

"Jiraiya sensei you know that I don't read your hentai that is Kakashi's department."

Jiraiya developed a tick"Hey I don't write hentai,its called art not the way this is not that kind of art it is an action/comedy/adventure book I just need this one favour."

"Fine sensei I'll read your hentai action /comedy book,but I can only review it in 2 days."Jiraiya's tick grow larger before he eventually accepted the answer

Jiraiya didn't want it any sooner because he knew that Minato was busy with the Hokage business.

"Fine I'll be back in a weeks time,giving you enough time to really read it.I have intel that there is a group that is collecting tailed-beast and is sectretly recruiting member,and am gonna look into it."Jiraya said as he puffed in to white smoke.

 **TIME SKIP**

A week passed and Jiraiya came back from he mission and directly went to the Hokage's office for his review from the used the window to enter like he has done numerous times sensed Jiraya behind him

"OHH sensei you've come for your review I suppose." "So did you like it?"asked the anxious Sannin."We liked it a lot."replied Minato as he took the book out of his bottom drawer."We?"

"YEAH me and a matter of fact we liked it so much we decided to name our unborn son after the main there is no problem with name his after the character in hopes that he also will be determined as the character." "HAAA-HAAA you know what that means means am gonna be his Godfather "HAAA-HAAA..."

Jiraiya continued laughing not knowing that Minato was serious."And who would be better than my sensei to be the Godfather of my unborn son"replied Minato as Jiraiya almost fell off as he continued to laugh."Your serious?" the sage said as he stopped himself from laughing".It would be an honour Lord Hokage."Jiraiya acknowledged the seriousness if the matter as he teased Minato about his title as Hokage.

Even thought he accepted the responsibility of being a godfather he was a bit worried of what kind of godfather he would be.'Am a sage I think a can handle being a godfather,its not like am gonna be teaching him how to infuse nature chakra'.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Minato was making preparations to restore the Nine-Tails weakened seal when a ninja wearing a orange mask and a black cloak appeared and killed the ANBU guards and the medical-nin and forcibly took naruto from the now weak appeared near Kushina"Back away from the jinchuuriki or I will eliminate the child."the masked ninja threatend Minato.

Minato didn't back away but instead use his Flying thunder god to take a way Naruto,yet discovered explosive tags had been planted on Naruto but quickly took the explosives and teleported away from Naruto to keep him from being harmed but allowed the ninja to escape with found a safe place to put Naruto so that he can pursue the his arravil to the place he had sensed Kushina's chakra,he saw the nine-tails that was extracted from Kushina, about to kill his her and quickly teleported her to Naruto's location.

Minato returnedto the villlage in the earlyof the attackon konoha arriving in time ti teleport away a Tailed-Beast ball before it struck Hokage fought with the masked ninja but was struggling to defeat him but finnally was able to force the ninja to release the Nine-Tails from his control forcing his to longer being controlled,the Nine-Tails began to defect frrom attacking the hidden leaf but continued to attack the hidden leaf ninjas that pursued it tried to once again attack using Minato appeared on top of Gamabunta and was quick to teleport the Nine-Tails to Naruto and Kushina's location the furthest from the village he could dying from the removal of the demon fox Kushina suggested that Minato seal the fox within her and let her die with rejected this beleiving that the power of the demon fox might be needed in the future.

Minato decide to seal half the chakra into his son knowing that all the chakra of the fox will be to immense for the infant while also believing that Naruto is the CHILD OF PROPHECHY that Jiraiya once spoke Nine-Tails attaked the infant after realising what they were going to do but both Minato and Kushina used their bodies to proctect the baby,knowing the deaths were coming Kushina told Naruto that he should love and protect the Asel his older brothr and his village no matter what and Minato seconded sealed the Yang half into Naruto and also sealing in his and Kushina's the Third nearby he told the him that the villagers should think of Naruto as a hero instead od the container of the demon fox and to tell Asel to love,help and protect his younger brother before he was consumed by his injuries.

 **THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE WHICH MEANS DONT JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS PROLOUGE JUST KEEP ON READING THE STORY AND YOU WILL FALLIN LOVE WITH IT COME ON YOU KNOW U WANT TO FOLLOW THIS STORY GO ON**

 **IF YOU ALL READY KNOW WHAT HAPPEND ON THE DAY THAT NARUTO WAS BORN YOU PROBABLY REGRET READING THIS BUT IF YOU DONT THE HOOOOOORAY FOR U.U JUST READ IT MY FANFICTION STYLE**

 **AND THATS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE THE PROLOGUE. KEEP ON READING THIS FANFIC AND I PROMISE U THAT YOULL BE SATISFIED YA ON THE NEXXT CHAPTER!PEACE AND OTHER STUFF.**


	2. Chapter 2:New beginnings

**The older brother**

 **Chapter Two**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **(8 Years later)**

Ever since the death of his parents Asel has trained to become strong,strong enough to protect the most important,precious things and people in his young more than anything he was a train-a-holic,the teen would trained from 7 in the morning to 9 in the evening non-stop,the was very little time for him to all his training schedule Asel never ever neglected his younger brother Naruto he made sure he was always available for his 'goof' when he needed him and when he was unavailable he made sure that Itachi or Kakashi was nearby to help the boy.

Today Asel skipped training so that he can help Naruto prepare for the first day at the Ninja Academy,so Asel woke up around about 6 o'clock to prepare himself before waking up Naruto."Hey Naruto wake you goof,did you see the time its 8 your late for the Academy wake up you goof."the oranged boy knew that that shout will never wake up Naruto,he even threw in a little lie about the woke up and went straight to the bathroom,when he reached the mirror he splashed some water on his face to wake himself had changed during the past 8 years he no longer had hair that reached the back of his neck but it extended and currently it reaches his waist,he doesn't wear the blue-green long sleeved t-shirt he wore but instead wears a short sleeved white t-shirt that has the uzumaki clan symbol on the back,when he is on duty wears nothing but the ordinary chunnin/jounin green flak jacket without nothing under it not even the a was taller than 8 years ago he is currently 4.5 feet not the 2.8 he was when he was was considered a prodigy in his own right but he never believed him self to be one,no,he saw him self as a hard worker more than anything, but what would you call some who graduated at the aged of 5,became a chunnin at 6 and a jounin at 10 and is rapidy aproaching the level of a kage at a was currently at peak of his prime,somepeople say he will be a great ninja like his father but he has never voiced his thoughts.

After he was done in the bathroom he went to his little brothers room to wake up properly this time."Oi Naruto wake,wake up will you"he said as he was shaking the boy."Humbgfdff"was Naruto sleepy Naruto slept he slept like a rock the were few things that could wake him and what his brother was doing did'nt cut it."OKAY don't want to wake up fine,but dont come crying to me when you miss the first day of the academy and miss meeting new peo..."Asel didn't even finish his sentence when the blond 8 year old suddenly sprang up and sat straight up."Am up,am up.I don't want to miss out on going to the academy."The little boy quickly shouted burst into laughter for one of the strongest jounin in the hidden leaf he was always up for a good laugh."I knew that would comedy gold shoulda see you face gaki(brat) it was seriouly you should wake up know we dont want you missing out on the get up goof, the mean time am gonna be

down stairs cooking some breakfast so hurry up and wash."Asel told Naruto as he headed for the door.

An hour later Asel could be found in the kitchen area making the forementioned breakfast though not very skilled at cooking he had to learn how to cook so that he won't have trouble feedding his brother it would not not do to have the food but be unable to cook it now would it."NARUTO THE FOOD IS READY ARE YOU DONE OR DO I HAVE TO EAT IT MYSELF,HUH,GOOF?."Shouthed Asel so that Naruto will now the food is ready."AM COMING ONII-SAN(older brother)PUTTING ON MY SANDALS." Came an equally loud reply,then come the noise of someone runni g down the Naruto arrived down stairs at the dinning room he found that his brother has already dished up the food."Good morning are you?"the small boy bowed as he greeted his brother showing respect."Good mornimg to you too fine and how are you?"reply Asel to his brother.

"Am also fi.."

Naruto didn't get to finish when his brother dashed at him and attempted to kick his in the chest.

Keyword:attempted.

Naruto was buffled by what his brother was doing but not think to much into step forward and crouch under his brother kick and deliver a punch to the thigh of his brother only for his brother to poof out of existence.'Shadow clone' was the thought of Naruto before he received a kick at the back and for him to poof out if existence."Well played ototo well played most chunnin would not have been a ble to avoid that kick and chunnin cant make seal-less clones,substitute with it and use a transformation justsu in less than 2 seconds very good goof,very good indeed."While saying this Asel was sporting a grin a very toothy grin to be exact.

'Ehh actually I did use signs,when the smoke of your clone covered me I quickly made a clone of my good but not that good.'thought Naruto.

'Mmmmh I dont remember teaching him seal-less clones,my brother must be a genius.'pondered Asel.

Naruto was confused,confused as to why his onii-san has attacked him."Why did you attack me Asel?"Naruto asked dropping the honorrific and coming out of the transformation jutsu he was frowned at this,either because Naruto has not figured the reason out or because of the drop of honorrific."Now,now Naruto you should never disrecpect you opponent even if you beat 'll just make more enemies by doing should strive to create more allies than enemies to answer your question I was testing to see if my...your training has helped at all,and it has if I was to rank you I would put you a low chunnin and than again I tend to exagerate thing a bit.I dont want you to get killed just because I overestimated your strength or something."Asel told the now seated blond.

'I should trying making more allies than enemies..wh..what if those people aren't good people to have as allies what do I do then ?'Naruto thought about his brother's words carefully."Onii-san what if those people aren't good people to have as my allies what do I do then brother,do I consider them as enemies if we can't be allies"Naruto asked outloud to his seated brother,who was eating by the swallowed the food he was eating before answering."In the shinobi world the is a lot of deception,and it can confuse most people,and most people might see the truth as a lie,you must show those people who do,through your action let them want to be you ally not because that was the only option left but because they wanted to follow guys a growing up in the time of peace we did not have that luxury nah,we were rushed through the academy,through life I barely even started the academy before I was thrown into the Third Shinobi World War those were'nt fun times at all we could not chose who we could kill or not,we were told if you met a ninja of a foreign consired that an have that luxury don't waste it.I may be young but I have I longer than you,experienced more than neccesary,killed more than wanted,lost more than enough for a century"come the lifted his head which he did not notice he was hanged,upon seeing the depressed face of his brother quickly thouhgt of something that could lighten the mood."But through all of that I have met ane made more friends,like..."."Kakashi and Itachi right onii-san." inturrepted Naruto who broke out of his depressed mood."Yeah like Itachi and Kakashi to form bonds that are stronger than by the will to protect the together by the will of fire that lives in everyone that calls the Leaf their home."continued the orange haired youth.

Then there was silence for seconds,seconds turned into minutes than Naruto spoke."Brother who were they... my..our parents I mean."ever since Naruto had the 'talk' with Kakashi when he asked about the orange book that Kakashi was always carrying,he had reveiced the 'talk' he listened for 3 hours about 'womenly stuff' only for his original question not to be answered 'what was in that book',he knows what or rather where children come from,because Kakashi came with illustration."Our parents died heroes,they died protecting the very village we are in this very day you know,they were very brave,they gave their lives so that you,me everyone from the Leaf can live."Asel replied with a shaky almost whisperish voice."They loved you,they loved me too they died to young for my liking.I wish I could have them back"Asel said the last sentence so low that Naruto did not even hear it.

Asel was crying but to anyone else he was looking straight at the blue eyes of his young blonde brother,thats because of the genjutsu he hid his tears with.

Asel was never fond of touchy moments but seeing as how he was the one that was he emotional he paid it now attetion when Naruto dismissed the genjustsu he was in an procceded to envelop his brother in a hug."That Genjutsu was way to weak not to be notices by me,come on am gonna be the best jounin this village has ever seen one day so that was kinda don't feel bad just because you suck at genjutsu am just that awesome"said Naruto sticking his tounge out at the last part.'Look at me being comforted by a 8 year kid is even trying to lighten up the mood and look at me all crying and stuff' though the older of the broke out of the hug,wiped of the tears on his face than gesgured for Naruto to seat down."Little brother though its your right to know who our parents are,I feel as though you are not as of yet ready as it may sound coming from me I feel as though you are not yet matured enough that you can hear who they you must understand am not doing this cause I dont want you to know who they were am doing this because I want to protect parents made lost of enemies and those enemies won't think twice about slicing you up just because your 8,actually they will slice you up if it means getting back at mom amd dad."Asel was now looking at the side avoiding his brother's look."Now listen Naruto when you come back from the academy I need to tell you something you should 's about the seal on your stomach,so if you can please hurry back I have to clear it with the Hokage first,I don't think he'll mind though it is your right know after all."Asel was looking rather joyful that he'll tell his brother about the Fox.

'When he finally hears the truth about the seal,I hope that he can find it in his heart to forgive the villagers about the way the have treated if I do my best at hiding the hatred from little brother he is very observant for his age am sure that he has already picked up the way they treat him when am not near,I am sorry brother for the way you have been treated but thankful you have not retaliated against them it just shows that you are very responsible,to an and Father would be very proud.'

/'/'/'

Iruka was busy sorting out the registration forms for the new academy students.'The is the always gonna be a knucklehead that is gonna submit the form late,some idiots don't even read the forms they just fill in the information about the child and be done with FORM TELLS YOU THAT YOU DON'T SUBMIT this is gonna be a long day.'

'This is my third year doing this I hope the new class that I will be teaching are NOT cry babies.I also hope that that damn fox is not here in my class,heard from Mizuki that the fox will enroll at the academy this year I just hope that it was just a romour made up by someone or else am gonna fail that stupid fox if his in my class.'thought iruka will a small smirk on his face."Guess I'll have to go open the door in 5 minutes so that the newbies can come in "said the young chunnin while sorting the forms into a neat put the papers down before procceding to get out of his classroom to go an open the door for the new he went to open the doors he went to the teachers room."Come on guy lets get going,we have to welcome our new classes today we dont want to be late."said Iruka to his fellow chunnins."Otomi,Mizuki,Nawabi and Kin lets go."called out Iruka when he saw no movement."Why can't we take them tommorow?Why Monday of all days,damn this is just to much."replied a man wearing a Leaf flak jacket and with lavender-ish hair,siting down on a chair near the window."We cant take them tommorow Mizuki,because Somi's newbies will be arriving tommorow and that would be too hectic"quickly replied a irritated Iruka."Kay,kay Iruka keep your head on Otomi,Nawabi,Kin lets go before Iruka blows a fuse."called out Mizuki with a resigning voice.

The five chunnins waked down the hall way toward the doors."I wonder which one of us is gonna get the demon fox?I hope its just not in our class Kin."asked a brown haired female that was walking beside Iruka."Yeah don't worry Nawabi its bound to be in Iruka and Mizuki's class,these guys have the worst of luck,remeber that kid who always shat himself last year?"answer the now named Kin."Yeah if its in our class we'll just fail it,easy and shut up we are at the doors we dont want any parent that its child might be in the demon's class,if the demon is gonna come anyways."injected Iruka.

Wfhen they arrived and open the doors they were met with as many as with the sight of about 70 children standing near the doors.'This is gonna be a long day.'thought a suddenly depressed Iruka.

/'/'/'

When Asel arrived at the doors of the Academy they were greeted with whispers

by the parents who were there.'I hope that Naruto can have a normal education without the looks of the villagers children,at least half of the childen don't know what the fuss is about,but the other half will be a pain in the back.'thought bent down to Naruto's level."Ehh...goof I'll be back am going to submit your form to your teachers fast and quick the just open the doors I'll be back now." whispered Asel to the young blond before using the body-flicker justsu to disapear besides Naruto.

Asel appeared besides Iruka startling the chunnin and somefew parents that were looking that way."Ehhh teacher-san am here to submit my brother's registration form I hope am not to name is Asel by the way."Asel told the now calmed Iruka other teachers were now going about to talk with the other parents/guardians."mmmhh the name is Iruka,and about the forms technically its to late but seeing as how your also a Leaf ninja I'll let it slide."replied Iruka.

"Thank for the favour but out of curiosity how did you know am from the Leaf any how.I mean am not wearing my flak jacket."asked Asel leaning in to hear the reason.

"Firstly because not every country has its own Orange-death and because a ninja can never breach our security that easily."replied Iruka with a hint of sweatdroped "So that name has arrived at the Leaf all ready jeez who knew having orange hair would be which one of this teachers do you recommend would be great for my brother?"questioned Asel.

"Not to brag or anything I think I would be perfect for your brother,you can just bring him over while I go and put the form in my it."Asel handed over the form to quickly ran to his class to put the form,without looking at it.

Iruka came back to see the 'demon' standing besides Asel and he wide-eyed at this without Asel seemingly seeing it.'I JUST HAD TO VOLUNTER TO TAKE HIS BROTHER,HOW WONDERFULL IS THAT,AND HIS BROTHER JUST HAD TO BE THE DEMON.I CAN'T

EVEN REJECT THE BRAT NOW BECAUSE THE ORANGE-DEATH MIGHT KILL ME, HOW VERY SMART OF YOU IRUKA HOW VERY SMART INDEED.I JUST THOUGHT THE FACT ASEL WAS SAID WAS THE BROTHER OF THE DEMON FOX WAS JUST ANOTHER ROMOUR HOW CARELESS OF SHIT'Iruka mentally beat himself up.

Asel frowned as he sensed the momentery chakra spike in Iruka.'This is gonna be a problem,if this teacher is one of those idiots that can separate the prisoner from the jail we might have a problem.'

Asel rose his eyes from looking at his brother to look at Iruka."Ahh you back,here this is my brother right here.I expect you to treat him very good or else we might have a problem alright."Asel said in a very joy filled voice to try and hide the threat,while simultaneously releasing enough killimg intent to scare Iruka into submition."Of co...of course I'll take care of you bro... ..whats his name again?"stuttured Iruka."Ahhh its great we seem to have an under Name is Naruto,Naruto goof..." said Asel while tapping Naruto on the head "...this is your new teacher Iruka he is gonna take good care of you now."said Asel looking down on his brother."Nice to meet you Iruka-sensei,I will try not to be a burden to you."said the blonde with a small bow and a small smile."Well Iruka-sensei I best be leaving you,buuut not be for having a word with a blonde haired goof for a minute,Naruto if you please."Asel ushered Naruto to the side."Yes,onii-san."said the blonde 8 year old before moving to the side."Naruto I you want to have some fun here at the academy,am gonna be leaving in a minute to talk with old man Hokage,about the thing I have to clear up with him before telling him ."Asel told Naruto be ushering him back to the waiting Iruka."Iruka-sensei take care of my brother am gonna..." Asel cut him self of before continuing "...go to the Hokage about Naruto,Sasuke is here am gonna bring him and Itachi here,am sure Itachi also has not submited the form yet so am gonna bring him here so you and Sasuke can be in the same class.I'll be back."Asel seemingly vanished before almost instataneously appearing with Sasuke and Itachi besides him.

"Itachi and Sasuke I would like you to meet Iruka,Iruka here is Itachi and Sasuke here offered no no no insisted that Sasuke also be in the same class as Naruto did'nt you Iruka-sensei."introduced could only nod at the question with a sed anime face ."Is that not very nice of you Iruka that you insist Sasuke be in your class,while he already is in you class,huh Asel."stated Itachi with a small smile on his face,while his eyes never left Asel."Huh what do you mean Itachi,and where is your form?"questioned Asel."ohh my form I've already submited.I think Kakashi is rubing of on you with his tardiness Asel."answered Itachi with a hint of pouted instead of answering with an excepted snapy comeback.

While the adults **(ironic I know)** were chatting,Naruto and Sasuke pulled each other to the side."So Naruto we're gonna be in the same class how great,we can see between the two of us who is better,huh Naruto."exclaimed an excited Sasuke.

"I think its pretty obvious who is better between us and everybody who is anybody know."replied Naruto with a smirk visible on his face."And that someone is..." continiued Naruto.

"Me"both boys said in realising what the other just said the both burst into laughter."Guess will just see who better in the class.I hope you make it challenging Naruto,that is if your even on my level."proclaimed Sasuke with a toothy grin on his face."Yeah keep dreaming Uchiha you know you dont have a thing on little old if your so confident in your abilities lets put it to a wager shall we."Naruto replied with his own overtoothy grin

"Sure Uzumaki so what are the terms to this wager am so gonna win."asked the raven haired boy."huuummm what about we settle down at the academy for a year,when the year is done then we can see who is better than what do you say Sasuke.?"shrugged the blonde."Okay am game but on which fields,taijutsu,ninjutsu,genjutsu or academics,I wanna know which fields I must beat you in."taunted Sasuke.

"I think all of them,it would not be fair if I beat you in ninjutsu then claim am better than it was to be all of

what does the losser-meaning you of course-do when he-you again-losses?I can't think of every thing you know come on use that brain of yours for once Sasuke."taunted back Naruto.

Sasuke rubbed his chin and looked in the sky with a thinking expression on his face."Sorry Sasuke."Naruto interupted Sasuke thinking."For what?"he replied sounding confused at the sudden apology."I didn't know..."."Didn't know what know Naruto?"asked Sasuke sounding irritated."I didn't know that it hurts to use that brain of your."choked out Naruto before bursting into laughter."At least I have a brain you don't even have the thing."replied seeing that his friend was now quit he (sasuke) burst into laughter."Sorry,sorry Naruto you just walked into that I've thought about it I think the loser has to go to school wearing nothing but his shoes and trousers for an entire ?"asked Sasuke sticking his hand out so that Naruto can shake it if they have a deal."of course..."said Naruto shaking Sasuke's hand."...its a deal."proclaimed Naruto."So whats a deal huh Naruto and Sasuke?"saida voice behind turned around to see Asel and Itachi standing behind them."Nah its just the little wager we just made worry Itachi-san,onii-san its nothing to big dont worry about it."quickly replied Naruto."It better not be.I have to get going I have to talk to the old man,so Naruto,Sasuke you guys have a good day."said Asel as he turned on his heel and headed straight for the gates."Why are you going to the Hokage Asel I thought today was your of day."asked Itachi with a frown."The Hokage could not have asked you to report in,on your off day you need this day of your have been taking missions all the time."proped the older Uchiha."Nah I just wanted to get permission to tell Naruto something,well you know."answered the orange haired teen."You know Asel for a jounin you aren't very secretive,what if the was an enemy ninja the in the bushes,you could have just given him/her some intel about your brother,but who am I to tell the legendary Orange-death of the which secret the yellow or the red."asked the 14 year old ANBU captain."Well your Itachi of the Bloody Crows,but its about the red not the if there was an enemy ninja there I would have sensed him\her already,I might be on my off day but that does not mean I must'nt be who is stupid enough to break in to the Leaf and eavesdrop on a conversation between the Orange-death and the Bloody Crow anyway that woild be a death mission."answered Asel while looking a the bushes besides them."Shadow-clone jutsu" said Asel."I'll just leave my clone to capture that ."Asel shouted the last part at his clone while pointing at the bushes.

Naruto and Sasuke were bufled and the way the two older ninja spoke so casually about a ninja that was spying in on them like it was something that happened each and everyday."Wha...what just happened?"asked a bewildered Sasuke adressing the question to his friend Naruto."I...I...I think our brothers are very powerful people espicailly you see how calm he was when he told onii-san about ninjas hiding in the bush."anwered a equally shocked whiskered-Naruto."Onii-san was good but did you see you brother Naruto he... he anwered with a calmed voice,never giving away information that he knew the was a ninja so gonna be like that when I grow up am gonna be like onii-san and Asel-san am gonna be strong like them."proclaimed a stilled shocked Sasuke ."Yeah me too."agreed Naruto.

/'/'/'

Sarutobi Hurizen,the Third Hokage,the God of Shinobi was fighting a lossing battle,a battle he has been fighting for a number of years battle was the type of battle Sarutobi would proudly, without shame, run away from his nemesis of a lifetime, this enemy never gave up even when Hurizen thought he might win the enemy came back bigger than enemy was...paperwork.

'I wonder who created paper I would go find that person I strangle to death.I wish I had not allowed Tobirama-sensei talk me into taking this a war alone is better than this at least in war when a enemy seems dead it usualy is even if its not I can just kill it the paperwork not so much.I almost which something could happen that could...' the Third did not even get to finish his thought when an ANBU appeared besides him."Lord Third jounin Namikaze has just captured an enemy ninja from the Hidden Cloud that had broken into the Hokage what do we do with the enemy my Lord?"asked the ANBU which was wearing a bear mask."Call in Inoichi and Ibiki to interrogate the ninja,to know the motives his infaltration into our village."said Sarutobi with a calm leveled voice and an even calmer face almost like he was bored."Yes,Lord Hokage"said the ANBU before he vanished without a sound.'What would the Cloud want in our village?What does the Raikage want?A what are you up to?'thought the aged Hokage bofore taking out his smoking pipe from the drawer to smoke.

"You know old man that pipe is gonna be the end of you,you should stop smoking that stuff,I dont want to go to your funeral just because you kicked the bucket just because of a little tabacco."said a childish voice from the ,KNOCK,KNOCK, was the sound before the door of the Hokage's office opened."Ahh young Asel come in,come you come to lecture a old man just the days before his last breath,I must say I thought you would say I must some as much as possible before dying."said the grey-haired war veteran with a slight chuckle."That is not funny you old geyser,no it actually isn' no Lord Hokage I have not come to lecture you or any of that sort.I have come to request to inform Naruto if his... tenant per say."said Asel as he approached the Hokage's desk."Mhhh I believe him to be ready to know of his red fured friend?If so then do you mind telling me why id it that you see so?"said Sarutobi as he blew out some from his nostrils."Yeah Lord Third I see him to be ready of such information,I say this because Naruto is a very observant child and I have no doubt he has already noticed how some of the villagers look or treat him,its gonna be a matter of time before he puts 1 and 2 together and finds out that it's 4."anwered the no sitted Namikaze.

"You a wery that he may figure ou the wrong information so you want to prevent his from believing that he is the 'demon' the vilagers see him to be.I see your consern young one,I see."replied the adult of the two without lossing his calm diminor."So my Lord do you believe my reason to be of valid to have your permission on the matter?"asked the now anxious orange haired teen."Yes you have the permission to tell him though I would have thought it better to know when he is older but given your reasoning I can not you do know that you did not have to ask for my permission,you have as much right to out right tell him if you were to feel like it."

"I felt it better to first tell you old man before telling him I thought maybe you might have had a different opinion on the I also wanted to ask when Jiraiya-sensei might come back to the village?"answered Asel with a slight shrug of his shoulder." Ahhhhhh my perveted student said he will be back in 3 months is the some thing of the matter that might reqiure Jiraiya?I can always call him back sooner."stated the Hokage before he puffed a few small hearts and turning to look through the window."Nah the is nothing to worry about I just wanted Naruto to sign the frog scroll thats all."answered Asel as he got up and headed for the door.

"Am gone old man"

"Leaving so soon,are you gonna leave an old man alone in an office Asel I thought you cared."teased the old Hokage.

"Nah old man you dont want company you just want someone to distract you from doing your paper work and I do care thats why I took the rest of you tabacco when you were looking out the window."laughed Asel as he turned around expecting to see the old man his dissapointment the Hokage looked amused as he was.

"Are you sure that is my tabacco young Asel.?I am no the Hokage for nothing my young jounin."said the Hokage before he burst into laughter

When Asel took out the alleged tabacoo out of his pocket he saw a bunch of shredded paper.

"I'll let you go for now Lord Hokage but,next time you wont expect me,bye old man." Asel as he was about to close the door.

"Young Namikaze I heard that you caught

a enemy ninja from the Cloud village today,did he seem of any importance?"asked the Hokage leaving the question 'was he a threat' or 'did he gather any information.

Asel understanding the underneath question answered accordingly."No Lord Hokage he was one no importance as far s I could tell the ninja was tailing me all this time,his motives were unclear whether he was to tail me and get information about me or he was to capture me am not sure all that I know is that Cloud did not send powerful ninja or any ninja that knew much secrets about their village."answered the young jounin.

"It seems that the Raikage is still trying to optain power,even in peacfull times,he is too foolish to see that if he keeps this up he will wage war between the Leaf and Cloud."said the Hokage with wisdom one the ages.

"I do not understand what you mean Lord Hokage how can he optain power by just sending ninja to us."pondered Asel as he sat down again.

"A knows one you heritage,he know that you a Minato's son,and is trying to capture you so that you will add to his military it is no secret to the shinobi world that you a powerful ninja,and as you are a powerfull ninja villages will try to get information about you and if possible either kill you or capture you to cripple our own military power as the if they were to learn one you brother they would use him as bargaining chip against you in which they will say forfeirt you life for you brother's."answered the Hokage blowing out smoke.

"I see."said Asel.

"This is the reason I was against your brother carrying the Namikaze name the assasination attempts would..."

"Have been directed at Naruto instead one me,knowing I am too powerfull to be just assasinated,and him being weaker prey to get back at Dad."nearly groweld Asel before calming him self."But Lord Hokage this is not new news to me I have deduced such an action for years now,which is why I had started Naruto's training two years ago so he might be able to defend him self should the need arise."

"Yes you have a very sharp mind for one as young as yourself Asel Namikaze."said a voice from behind Asel."but if the weapon were to be given to me he would be a force to be reckoned with."said a man with bandages over the right side one his only revealing his left eye,had an 'x' shaped scar on his chin,his right arm was covered by a robe and was was walking with a alking cane with was held with his right man was know as Danzo Shimura,The Darkness in the shinobi.

'I knew that I felt a very dark chakra presence behind me,so it as this old he still fantasising about my brother ammmmmm what a shame.'thought Asel as he laughed inwardlly,outwardlly he wa looking at the village got up from his seat and gestured for Danzo to sit.

"You may have my seat councilman would not want you to stand and strain you already overworked back now would we."said the teenager with not hint one amusement in his voice.

"I do not take well to those who disrespect me child."said Danzo in a way that was threatining but his voice did not potray that threat,because he said that in a monotone voice.

"Ahh Danzo old friend what brings you has you old age made you forget."said Sarutobi in a amused voice.

"The matters I have come to discuss are to be heard by you not this child."said Danzo as he sat on the chair that Asel offered before.

"I shall then take my leave Lord Hokage"said Asel as he did a small bow and left.

/'/'/

Naruto has very excited to go to the academy,ever since he heard he was to be enrolled at the academy he just could not wanted to show everyone what he learnt from his brother,his brother has trained he 2 years before he was enrolled at the academy,he learnt stuff like tree-walking,water-walking shadow-clones,transformation jutsu,substitution jutsu,the rasengan,multi-shadow shuriken jutsu,some observation training and stealth brother was a brutal teacher he showed him the jutsu he wants to learn 10 times before leaving him to the water-walking he said that Naruto must walk on the water while stinking a bunch of random thing with his charkra and on top of that he throw shuriken and kunai at you while you were on the water and you had to dodge but all the things that were sticking to you MUST not fall or else 200 pushups in 2 minutes or else 100 rope jumps and if you managed to do that it was back to the water/sticking-random-things Naruto naturally asked why he kept throwing thing at him he said "I just feel like it plus now you learn how to dodge,it's a win-win situation."

It was now mid day and Naruto was sitting besides a pink haired girl who was sitting besides a brown haired girl.

"uuuhhhhmmmm hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki whats you name?"Naruto asked the pinkette,who quickly turned her head to Naruto's direction."umm Sakura...Sakura Haruno nice to meet is it?"asked the named Sakura

"Yes it is."Naruto answered.

"I was wondering why are the teachers looking in this direction,it seems as if they a looking at you."Sakura pointed out."Yeah I've also noticed this but don't want to trouble people at the first day of school."Naruto answered Sakura."Well doesn't creep you out they are just staring as if you killed their parents or it sure is bugging me out."confessed the youngster.

"If it's buggin ya I can go ask them to look in another direction,yeah I'll go and do that."Narut slowly got up at his seat and went straight to the two teachers who were in front of the classroom,all eyes were on Naruto now as all the other student stopped their chatting to look at him.

"Hi Iruka-sensei,Mizuki-sensei am sorry to disturb you my name is Naruto,but ehhh would you guys mind looking somewhere else please you kind of creeping me out."asked Naruto with a sincer,respectfull voice."Well Naruto I mean we are just fimiliarising ourselves with the students of this class as to make sure that we are fimiliar with each and every one of your faces,but if we are creeping you out we can stop who are we to creep out the great child we don't have to abide by your rules here if we want to look at you until we creep you out then we will do that,I mean who are the teachers here?"said Mizuki with each word rising his voice higher and higher right until the las sentence where he told it only to Naruto not the entire class like the first sentences.

"The teachers are you and Iruka-sensei,but I was jus..."the blonde haired boy did not even get to finish his sentence before Mizuki interupted."Are you back talking to me Naruto,I will not have you disrecpecting me Naruto."shouted Mizuki to the calm face of Naruto."I am sorry if I disrecpected yo Mizuki-sensei,I will now go take my seat."said Naruto as he turned on his heel and started walking only to be grabed on the shoulder."Don't of on me while am talk,actually go stand outside go and think about what you have done,you are to enter this classroom tomorrow,GO!"shouted Mizuki at leaving Naruto did a short bow."Yes Mizuku-sensei."

'What is it with this kid I shouted at him and now punished him without reason and he still gives me the respect of his teacher,THIS KID IS PULLING MY STRING.'Muzuki was fuming inside he had hoped that Naruto would shout or yell at the unfairness of the punishment but instead just took it like someone just said 'hi' to him.

"HEY THAT TOTALLY UNFAIR YOU KNOW,NARUTO DIDN'T DO NOTHING HE JUST WANTED YOU TO STOP LOOKING AT HIM,AND YOU JUST PUNISH HIM LIKE HE WROTE ON THE WALL OR JUST FOUGHT WITH GONNA HAPPEN WHEN THE REST OF US DON'T WANT YOU TO LOOK AT US CREEPILY HUH WHAT THEN,ARE YOU GONNA KICK US ALL OUT  
HUH?"shouted a voice in the middle of the class just when Naruto reached the was non other than Sasuke the eyes of the class turned to Sasuke even those who were asleep woke up and looked at him,Mizuki opened his mouth to answer the boy,someone answered before him."Sasuke it's okay sit down before you cause trouble for you self."anwered Naruto."NO NARUTO IT'S NOT OKAY THE CAN'T JUST PUNISH YOU OUT OF THE BLUE."Sasuke shouted at Naruto."Yeah your right they can't just punish me out of the blues,that's why they didn't I was there how talked back to Mizuki-sensei,I was the one who disrecpected Mizuki-sensei so I should be bare the conseqeunces of my actions"anwered Naruto looking straight in the eyes of Sasuke."Am greatful for your consern I really am but do not worry about me I'll be fine am still gonna win though."stated Naruto sporting a left the classromm closing the door when he left.

Sasuke hesitantly sat down,still not liking the current situation.'Why would they just punish Naruto like that he didn't do nothing he was just creeped out,that was not fair not in the slightest.'thought the raven haired 8 year old.

When the academy dismissed Sakura immediately went looking for Naruto he foung him sitting on a branch of a tree."How did you get up the Naruto?"inquired the pink haired girl."Ohh Sakura it's you,I just climbed the your already dismissed?"Naruto asked as he jumped down the tree and landed without a noticed this."How come the was no sound when you landed Naruto?"Sakura looked at the spot he landed on and stomped her foot there,there was a mpuuf sound."Oh I just reinforced chakra down at my feet."answered Naruto truthfully."What is chakro?"asked Sakura unknowingly pronouncing the word incorrectly."Its chakra not chakro,well from what I know is something in everyliving thing chakra is what gives ninja the ability to do ninjutsu and you ask ninjutsu is the physical changes in the physical properties and genjutsu is the usage one's chakra to affect the opponent mentally in other words they are just sure the are gonna teach that here at the academy so don't worry about it,okay."at Sakura's nod,it was Naruto's turn to ask the questions."Any way Sakura am sure that you didn't come to me to ask me a bunch one questions now did you?"asked Naruto."I actually came to say am sorry for making trouble for you am the reason you got kicked out one sorry Naruto."bowed the small girl."uhhh Sakura not that this apology is not good or anything it's just that the is no need for didn't tell me to talk back to the teacher I did that on my own free will,so don't worry about you can just stop now."Naruto told the girl in front one him."Mizuku-sensei kicked you out of class for nothing you didn't do anything wrong you were just helping out me,if any one should have been kicked out it should have been me."sobed the was confused as to what he should do he has never had a girl cry for him not any one for that decide to take Sakura's hand as he was about to comfort her someone shouted."HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA YOU BRAT LET GO OF SAKURA'S HAND YOU ARE YOU DIONG TO MY DAUGHTER LET GO OF HERE NOW!"Naruto turned to look at who was shouting at him as was Sakura,he saw a woman who was probably in her mid thirties who had pink had running towards GO OF HER."demanded the woman as she grew closer,Naruto did as he was told and let go of the non-sobing Sakura.

When the woman arrived she took Sakura into her arms and looking franticaly at Sakura's hand the wrong one that is,"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY SAKURA'S HAND NO WONDER SHE WAS CRYING YOU WERE CRUSHING HER HAND YOU..YOU BASTARD OF A CHILD."the woman raised her hand to hit Naruto saw the hand it was too late to dodge,so he just closed his eyes waiting for the blow but it never felt a fimiliar presence next to him before he opened his eyes,when he did he saw his brother Asel standing there holding Sakura's mother's hand mere inches away from him.

"I would like it if you didn't hit my brother if you don't mind or else I might just tell him to fight back.I mean you too are technically civilians."stated Asel in a cool,calm tone.

"LET ME GO!I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU SHINOBIS PROTECTED DEMONS."shouted the woman.

"You know it's within my right to have you arrested right now,you did just break the please don't act like you don't which law am talking you can just stand up so I can hand you over to the proper authorities if you don't mind that is."stated Asel as he leaned on the tree besides them.

"AM NOT GONNA BE TOLD BY AN 14 YEAR OLD WHAT TO DO AM OLDER THAN YOU.I CAN JUST KICK YOU IN THE FACE AND BE DONE WITH YOU AND THEN HEAD STRAIGHT FOR THE DEMON BEHIND YOU."the woman smirked as she shouted at Asel.

Asel frowned at this and the gave one a large,loud chuckle."Do you know how many people these 14 year old hands have killed,hundreds if not thousands you would be just a drop of water in the don't tempt me,it's nothing if you threaten me it's fine,but if you think for a second that you a gonna threaten my lil'brother and get off scott free your sourly mistaken."Asel stood up straight and started to walk towards the woman but was grapped before he could reach woman was now terrified ."Please let her go onii-san this is all a big understanding.I don't wish for anyone to be harmed because of onii-san,please."Naruto was now on his knees begging his brother."Fine Naruto get up,you should not have to get on you knees for her she just tried to hit you then threatened you nut going Naruto you'll find me at home."Asel the dissappeared.

Naruto stood up and looked at Sakura and her terrifeid mother."Am sorry Sakura,Miss Haruno for my and my brothers is overprotective of me sorry if I have caused Sakura or you Miss Haruno any if you don't mind I have to if its alright with your mother I'll see you in class."Naruto left after saying that to Sakura and her mother.'I wonder why Sakura's mother behaved in such a way,I mean I was not causing Sakura any harm,and what was that law that onii-san was speaking about.I have to find out what is going on and why did Miss Haruno call me a demon I have never done her any wrong.',these were the kind one thoughts that were going through the young Uzumaki's mind as he headed for the academy gates.

As he was headed for the gates he saw Sasuke standing there waiting for him."Yo Sasuke why are you waiting here?"asked Naruto as he arrived at the gates and stood next to the Uchiha."It's obvious,am waiting for you."retorted back Naruto could answer back Sasuke started walking leaving Naruto behind,when Sasuke saw that Naruto was not coming he raised an eyebrow."Well aren't you coming?"asked the Uchiha as he started walking again."Where to exactly?I don't want to go anywhere if you not gonna tell me,for all I know you could be leading me to a place where you can rape me without somebody seeing it."smiled Naruto as he saw Sasuke's lips twitch then turned in to a smile."As if I would rape you,have you seen you face.I bet that you're not gonna get a girlfriend till the age one 30 or something,and while me am gonna get them at 10 so stop fluttering yourself am lets as to where we are going we are going to the woods for training,I figured if we are to stay at the academy that will dull our skills,so lets go Naruto."sounding irritate at the last part."You should have just said so in the beginning,but I can't today onii-san said I shoul hurry back to the masion as possible he has something very important to tell can come tommorrow if you like but not today."said the blond youngster."Hn,fine tommorrow right after school we'll meet here to go training."

"I gotta go Sasuke I'll meet you tommorow at school,BYE."shouted Naruto as he sprinted of towards the direction one his home.

/'/'/'

Asel was sitting a the bench that was in their garden as he looked up at the sky.

"Brother you have let us get inside to escape any listening ears."said Asel without looking in that direction before he stood up and looked to see Naruto standing the by the door the lead to he garden.

"Yes onii-san."came the reply.

They then procceded and entered and went to the library that was inside one their home per Asel's gesturing.

"I have brought you in here to tell you about the seal that is on you stomach,bear in mind that what am about to tell you you should not repeat to any one,because it is an S-rank secret."said Asel as he looked straight at he little brother's blue eyes.

"I understand onii-san,but before you continue could I ask you a 's about today when Miss Haruno called me a demon,and that she did not know that shinobis protect demons,what did she mean?"asked Naruto.

"Yes one course I will get to that,but I must tell you the secret before you understand,and please do not inturept or question me before I am ?"asked/replied Asel.

"Y-yes onii-san."stuttured Naruto as he saw the seroiusness in his brothers voice.

"You do know of the Nine-Tailed demon Fox,that was allegedly killed by the Fourth the Majority one the world does not know was the Fox was never killed by the Fourth."said frowned at this new information.'If the Fox was not killed then where did it go.'thought Naruto.

Asel seeing his brother's frown elaborated."You see Naruto the Fox is a large mass one chakra,and the is no one powerfull enough to kill all the chakra that was the Nine-Tails,instead the chakra can only be sealed inside one a host and that host is know as a Jinchuuriki."paused Asel so that the information can sink in.

"What the Fourth did was seal the Fox within a new born baby and 8 years ago you were the new born baby that the Fox was sealed into Ototo."said Asel as he saw his brother gasping in disbelief at the reveleation and then realisation struck.'All those glares,at those horrible names when brother was gone and the word demon that Sakura's mother called me,she was right am a demon.'

Asel upon seeing the look of realisation on his brother's face thought.'He believes himself as the Nine-Tails'."But do not make a mistake my little brother the Fox was sealed within you it did not become you,all those villagers do not understand one their eyes you a nothing but a Demon reincanated but they a wrong about that my brother they are so wrong you are what keeps this village one the leafs safe from the Fox,you are the one keeping it at bay,you the prison not the prisoner,you are a hero one the Leaf and if they cannot see that they are all fools for not seeing you as what you are:a hero."praised Asel.

"H...how c...can you be su...re tha..t am not the ...D...emon Fox."Naruto asked in between sobs."Because if you were you would have destroyed this village and proved them right,but all you have done is to prove them wrong you have done no malicious thing as proof that you are not the Fox."said Asel as he neared his brother and enveloped him into a hug "There,there little goof let it all out.

 **THATS THE END OF THE FIRST** ORIGINAL **CHAPTER HOPE YOU LOVED READ,REVIEW,FOLLOW AND LIKE.**

 **PEACE AND OTHER STUFF.**


End file.
